Legend of Ember
Old version The Plot Legend of Ember continues the story from Legend of Amber one year later, starting with Amber and Red looking at the stars at the night sky. Suddenly, Amber felt like she was going in labor and she went back inside their home. Red waited outside anxiously and while he waited, Red's friend, Leaf comes to visit him together with his mate Cyndra and with his two sons: Ash and Blue. Later, Red finds that Amber has layed four colorful eggs. During the same night, Amber has a strange dream where she meets a dark silhouette, who claims to be her daughter. She attacks Amber and she wakes up in terror with a rapidly beating heart. A few years passed and Amber and Red's eggs have hatched into 2 boys and 2 girls. The boys were named Flame and Silver and the girls were named Angel and Ember. Later that night, a young blue dragoness wearing a cape was walking outside and went into a submerged cave where the Evil King Flames's statue is kept in that cave. The dragoness uses some sort of dark magic and frees him. Flames sees that the dragoness is his own daughter, who he exiled many years ago, Blue. Flames and Blue began to plan on their revenge against Amber and Red. The next morning, Red went outside to drink and he sees Blue at the other side of the Lake, but then vanishes. Red's daughter, Angel, ran to him in the verge of tears and tells him that her brother, Flame, kicked her and he went back inside the Castle to talk with Flame. Flame tells Red that Angel is spiky and he and Angel start arguing. Suddenly, Amber come's in and breaks the fight. She used her open-minded wisdom and says that Angel is normal like other dragons and it didn't matter whether or not she is spiky. Later, Red explains to Amber about his past and that he had a twin sister named Blue, who was exiled by his father long ago, but it took a toll on his mother by death from a broken heart. The next day, Ember, Angel, Silver, and Flames were outside playing when Angel discovers a cave. She and one of her siblings went inside with her and inside they were attacked by an unknown dragon. Her sibling got out in time, but Angel got hit and was turned into a Shadow Warrior. She was about to attack Ember, but then Red comes and save's Ember just in time. He was going to kill the little Shadow Warrior, but Ember tells him that it's really Angel. Red and the other kids left Angel alone, freed. They tell Amber the whole story, but Red promises her that they will get her back to normal someday, for the necklace Amber had during more than half of her lifetime had its power drained completely, so it can no longer be used for quite a long time. Back with Flames and Blue, they are planning how they shall attack Amber and Red. Blue tell Flames that Red has kids and that she dosen't want to hurt them. Flames dosen't listen and says that they should kill them to make Amber and Red suffer. The blue dragoness reluctantly joins him to commit this task. Angel find Flames and she joins him shortly after. At the same time, Amber teaches Ember how to use her healing powers. It has been thought that the powers she has were inherited from the Element Necklace through Amber. Later on, Blue meets young Silver in the woods and warns him about Flames' plan on assassination. Silver, suspicious from her claims, questions her, but agreed to inform his father. Red leaves to find his sister. When Red encounters Blue, she attacks him, assuming that he came there to attack her. It seems that Blue thought that it was Red who banished her, but it was actually their father. The same time, Flames and Corrupted Angel find Amber and the kids and makes Angel attack her own mother. Ember saves her mother in time and battles with her sister, which she then heals Angel, saving her from her corruption. Suddenly, Blue attacked Flames and soon Red, Amber, Blue, and Leaf and Cyndra, who Red and Blue went to get, all attacked Flames and they engaged into a multi-to-one battle. Weak and bleeding, outnumbered, Flames decides to attack the kids and suddenly, a blinding light beam struck Flames's chest out of nowhere before he can attack and he dies instantly. The next day, Amber had decided that it's time to choose a new ruler for the Dragon Kingdom. First, she chooses Flame, but he wants to apply to train as a future guardian. Then, she chooses Ember, but she wants to live a normal life with Ash, who she has fallen in love with shortly prior to the main events. Meanwhile, a young, green dragoness, known as Starlight, is lurking outside the cave and leaves crying back to her own home, where she has a light blue and green spotted egg. Back with Amber and the other's, Angel ask's why can't she be Queen. Ash butts in that they would be doomed if Angel became their new Queen due to the ordeal. Ash's brother, Blue defends Angel and confesses that he loves her and Ash and Ember leaves the cave, with Ash angry. Amber decided that Silver shall be the next King. Silver, happy with this choice, accepts the offer. At the same time the dragoness, Starlight's egg hatches into a little boy, which she names Soren. A purple, snake-eyed dragon comes inside and smiles evilly at her and the baby. This is the End of Legend of Ember. Character's Ember: The main character, Amber and Red's daughter. She is described as a brown-eyed, red dragoness with yellow horns, wings, and tail blade. Flame: Amber and Red's Son, Ember, Silver, and Angel's brother. He has the body colors from both parents. Angel: Amber and Red's daughter, Ember, Flame, and Silver's sister. She is a light blue-eyed, pink dragoness. Silver: Amber's and Red's son, Ember's, Flame's and Angel's brother. Has body colors from both parents. Amber: Ember, Silver, Flame, and Angel's mother, Red's mate. A brown dragoness. Red: Ember, Flame, SIlver, and Angel's father, Amber's mate. A red male dragon. Leaf: Red's childhood friend, Cyndra's mate, Ash and Blue's father. A blue male dragon with a black eyepatch. Cyndra: Red's childhood friend, Leaf's mate, Blue and Ash's mother. She is a blue dragoness. Ash: Leaf and Cyndra's son, Blue's twin brother. A blue male dragon with a purple mask-like marking over the upper half of his face. Blue: Leaf's and Cyndra's son, Ash's twin brother. A blue male dragon. Flames: Red's and Blue's father, main villain. He is a red, big-muscled dragon with yellow round horns. Cross: Red's and Blue's mother, Flames mate. Initially a red dragoness , but now a blue dragoness in the recent version. Blue: Flames and Cross's daughter, Red's sister. She is a red-eyed blue dragoness. Starlight: A friend of Ash and Blue, Soren's mother. A blue-eyed, dark green dragon with a yellow star marking on her forehead, cheeks, and her arms in some versions. Soren: Starlight son, a slightly light blue male dragon with orange eyes with black slit-like pupils. Mark: A purple dragon with red snake eyes. Category:Comic's